wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Parallel Destinies (Book 1)
Fanfiction by Snowblossom of Thunderclan. ''NOTE: THIS IS NOW CANCELLED, AND I WILL NO LONGER WRITE IT. '' Credit to Matau99 for the title. Matau is also the editor. Author's notes This is my second fanfiction I've ever written, the other being Open Your Wings. Which was posponed due to complications. There are a few things that I would like to say beforehand: #Please, no editing this, excluding grammar mistakes. This is my own work, and should be treated as such. #Do not take credit for this. This is my work and no one else's. #I am the sort of writer whom likes to write only when the mood hits her, which means that sometimes I will post chapters that are only half done and will not update them for a while. This does not mean I will never make an update ever again, but that you'll just have to wait a little (or long) while for me to finish or make a new chapter. Sorry for the inconvinience, but that's just how I am. Prologue It had all gone so wrong, so quickly. Everything had been going as planned. Buzzard had successfully stolen one of Queen Scarlet's eggs, right out of the royal hatchery itself. It had not been that hard, nothing ever happened in the hatchery. Just long, boring hours of watching eggs that never did anything. Buzzard knew from personal experience, back when he was still fighting in the war. So the guards stationed there hadn't expected him. It had been moderately easy, all things considered. So why was he now fleeing for his life? Buzzard had already made it out of the SkyWing Palace grounds, and was traveling along the Diamond Spray River, when out of nowhere, a group of two SandWings and three SkyWings had jumped out of the trees and attacked him with next to no warning at all. He hadn't been able to fight back, for fear of damaging the precious egg he held, and so was suffering from bad injuries and blood loss. it was a miracle in itself that he had been able to make it out of the dragons' grasp... alive. "Coward!" One of the SandWings yelled at him from behind. They seemed to have gotten closer than I remember... Buzzard thought nervously. "Traitor! Thief!" Yelled a SkyWing. "You will pay for betraying your tribe and Queen!" Buzzard was getting weaker and more tired the farther he went, and the opposing dragons behind him were just getting closer and closer. He was about to give up and just let himself die along with the egg, when he saw what might have been his last chance. The post he and the other Protectors had put up, in case one of them needed an emergency landing site along their journey bringing back their respective eggs. They had always made sure that at one of them was on duty at the site at all times, no matter what. Personally, Buzzard had thought it was a bit of an absurd idea at the time, but now he was beyond glad Destinypatcher had suggested it. Oh, thanks the three moons. he thought, then yelped when the fire-breath of one of the SkyWings singed his tail. With the last of his energy, he put on an extra burst of speed and dove down toward the post. This was his only chance... --- An IceWing was pacing in a cave, as she had been doing so for quite some time. A SandWing, sitting in a patch of dry grass off to the side, maybe, had been watching her from the corner of her eye, and was starting to get annoyed. "Would you stop that, Aurora? You're annoying everyone." She said, gesturing to the three other dragons in the cave with them; a male RainWing in a tucked away - but still visible - part of another cave room, caring for a clutch of different coloured and sized eggs, a female NightWing who seemed to be lost in thought; and a male SeaWing reading a scroll floating in the air, but looking up and staring at something oddly from time to time. "Really Diamondback?" The IceWing addressed as Aurora responded. Her full name was Aurora Borealis, but her friends, and fellow Protectors, simply called her 'Aurora'. "You're the only one who seems especially annoyed. And besides, I'm worried. Buzzard should have made it back a while ago, and there's still no sign of him." The SeaWing half-reading the scroll looked up. "Oh, lighten up, Aurora. All of us have gotten our eggs from each of our respective Queens without much difficulty - mostly - so why would this be any different? You don't see Parrot or Destiny complaining." He said. The NightWing glanced up briefly to say, "I told you, Typhoon. Address me by my full name, Destinypatcher. Nothing else." After, she looked away, seeming to be trying to concentrate on something. Typhoon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Aurora's not the only one who needs to lighten up." He said, grumbling. The RainWing, Parrot, looked up at Typhoon and whispered nervously from where he was sitting, "You know how she is. Always serious. Good luck with getting her to, 'lighten up'." Typhoon snickered, and held his snout when Destinypatcher started to glare. "Anyway, the point is, Aurora, don't worry. I'm sure everything's fine." The SeaWing assured her, all the while keeping a weary eye on the NightWing rather close to him. Out of nowhere, there was a sudden and desperate knocking, or, more like crashing, on the cave 'door'. Which, in truth, was just a big boulder set up with a special lock. Aurora rushed to the door, and opened it as fast as she could. She gasped when she saw what, or rather who, was outside. It was Boulder, the male MudWing Protector who was supposed to be posted at, well, The Post ''the Protectors had set up in case of emergencies. But something had happened. Something bad. Boulder was covered in blood... And not ''just his own. All different sorts of wounds were dotted all around his body, some were small, but most, it seemed, were deep and long. All oozed a thick, red liquid. Destinypatcher, Typhoon and Parrot, whom was looking a lot greener than usual, rushed up to the three dragons at the entrance. "Then again," Typhoon said, "I have been wrong before..." Focusing on Boulder, Aurora realized that something else wasn't right. The Post was near impossible to find unless you knew where it was, the Protectors had made sure of that - with the help of Typhoon. But... Aurora felt like she had forgotten something. When she realized what, her eyes widened. Where was-- "Boulder!" Diamondback said, pushing a dumbstruck IceWing out of the way. "We need to get you to the medical cave right away." She said, and started to try and lift him off the ground. "N-no... Don't waste your time... one me." Boulder said, weakly attempting to push the SandWing away. Aurora got up off the ground. She realized something the other's had forgotten. "W-where's... Where's Buzzard?" Aurora said weakly. Every dragon froze. One by one, they all stared at Boulder, every one as silent as stone, waiting for his response. Boulder looked down, reluctant, or unwilling, to the other dragon's eyes. "Dead." There were collective gasps from most of the dragons present. "Dead? What do you mean, dead? You don't mean... dead, dead... Right?" Parrot asked, now entirely green, with hints of blue. "I mean dead. Done. Gone, for-" Boulder started speaking, but was interrupted by a coughing fit in between. "Boulder, you're coughing up blood!" Aurora said worriedly, looking at the scarlet soaked ground. "We have to get you some medical help right away. Typhoon, Destinypatcher, help me carry him to the medical cave." She asked politely, but urgently, and the two dragons named helped carry the heavy MudWing to the cave with most of the medical supplies, while the others followed. After Parrot had done his best to help fix Boulder's wounds - he was the best at healing out of the five - Boulder continued explaining what has happened, pausing every little while. Though whether it was from exhaustion, or the pain of reliving the moments that had led to his injuries and Buzzard's death, was uncertain. "My shift started as boring as ever. I didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, as nothing had gone wrong so far." "As I said." Typhoon mumbled, which earned him a knock on the head from the SandWing standing next to him. Boulder didn't seem to notice, or chose not to. "That was, until Buzzard came flying, or... I guess the proper term would be crash-landing, right in front of my talons... After I got over the initial shock, I rushed right to him. He was covered in deep wounds, and blood. I... I tried to treat give him some medical attention, but he shoved me away, and gave me what he was sent to retrieve. The-" Boulder stopped, and his eyes, widened. "My bag! Where's my bag?!" He demanded frantically, and started to get up, only to fall back down in pain. "Here." Destinypatcher said, and gave him the ruffled sack Boulder always carried with him when he went outside, though it was now patched it dirt and blood. Boulder sighed with relief. He took the bag in shaking talons, and, as carefully as he could, brought out an oval-shaped item wrapped in cloth. He gently unwrapped it, and said, "He gave me this." and showed an uninjured, deep-red, SkyWing egg, looking quite close to hatching. The gathered dragons glanced at each other, sharing looks. They all knew what this meant. They had all seven eggs... But they had come at a price. "May I take it to the others?" Parrot broke the silence after a while. Boulder gave the RainWing the egg, and he walked off to another room of the cave. "... If I may continue... He gave me the egg, and said it was too important. He told me to take it here immediately. I would have argued, I should have argued... but I didn't. I was too stupid, to cowardly, too..." he sighed, barely catching himself before he went overboard balming himself - more than he already did. "I simply nodded, and asked what of him. He said... He said not to worry... I shouldn't have believed him." Boulder looked down solemnly. "He helped me by distracting the attackers - a few SkyWing and some SandWings, though I didn't count so I don't know the exact number... but..." He gulped, and shook his head. "I'm sorry... He's gone." "What? What happened? Did they kill him right there, take him to the arena, what?" Diamondback demanded, after she realized Boulder had finished his tale. "He... They carried him off, after attacking him. Buzzard was able to kill one of the SandWings, and brutally injure one of the SkyWings - he always was a fighter... I tried to help him, even with ''the SkyWing egg, but two of the other SkyWings attacked me without mercy, knowing that I was not on their side, so I could not get to him... But the SandWing - who seemed to be in charge - told them just to attack Buzzard, it was all that mattered. They didn't know it was I who had the egg, they thought he still had it... Buzzard stared at me in a way that I knew he was trying to tell me to get the egg to safety. I flew away as fast as I could, like a coward. But... I snuck in a look back... The SandWing.... It... It had pierced his heart with its tail barb. He'll likely be dead by morning, if not, then the arena will get him. With his injuries, he won't stand a chance" A heavy silence followed. No one said anything for a while, even when Parrot came back in shyly from listening at the door. Finally, after what could have been hours, or just minutes, Destinypatcher broke the silence. "We must not lose hope. The prophecy will be fulfilled. Buzzard did not die in vain. We have all seven eggs, each one stolen from the queen's royal hatcheries themselves. Some were harder than others to get. But we've done it." Aurora looked up. "Yes. The eggs with hatch in a week, on the brightest night. The prophecy will be fulfilled. It must be." She said, looking determined. "Destinypatcher is right. Buzzard's death won't be for naught." Parrot said comfortingly to Boulder, who had begun to look even more solemn. Boulder looked up slowly. He stared at each dragon in turn, long and hard. No one said anything for a while. "... You're right. We will help raise and protect these dragonets. It is our duty." He said. --- It was the brightest night. The eggs were to hatch, as planned. ''If only we had done everything according to the original plan. ''Aurora thought, as she saw a bright colourful vortex swirl and form around what used to be the eggs - and her friend - suddenly with a bang, and she, like the dragons around her, had shield her eyes. ''If only... ''--- Earlier --- "But... Are you sure..?" Diamondback asked. Destinypatcher had just explained to the protectors that, with a large help of Typhoon's animus powers, she would be able to empower the dragonets within the eggs, make them stronger, faster, and more powerful. They ''were supposed to stop the entire war, after all. "Yes. I have concluded through a series of calculations that with the help of Typhoon's special and unique powers, and my intellect, I will be able to empower the eggs just when they are about to hatch." Destinypatcher responded. The protectors had all agreed, more or less. It was a good idea. So, right before the eggs were to hatch, the seven dragons, including Boulder - whom was a bit better, but still heavily limping - gathered around the eggs. Both Typhoon and Destinypatcher each put one talon on top of the eggs. ... Nothing happened. The other dragons gave confused glances at each other. Right when Diamondback opened her mouth, no doubt to make a snide comment, Destinypatcher's eyes shot open and she staggered back frantically. "All of you, get back! There's something wrong!" She yelled. It was rare she even rose her voice, so the dragons knew to listen, and did as she asked... All but Typhoon. "You heard her Typhoon, get out of the way you idiot!" Boulder yelled desperately. "N-no... The prophecy... I must... Buzzard didn't die... in vain..." Typhoon managed to say through gritting teeth. It was obvious he was struggling; he had tensed up, his breathing was irregular, and sweat was rolling down his brow. Suddenly, the eggs, and Typhoon, were enveloped in bright flashes of different colours. "Typhoon! Stop!" Aurora cried, and attempted to jump forward to stop him, but she was firmly held in place by a NightWing. "No. You'll only succeed in killing yourself and Typhoon." Destinypatcher said. Aurora watched on horror as a Bright vortex of colours stated forming around what was once the eggs... and her friend. If only... Chapter 1 --- Four Years Later --- Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Snowblossom of Thunderclan)